The Death of Summers
by SVfreak
Summary: X-Men come to Las Vegas on behalf of Shawn Summers. There, they get into much trouble with Darren Trey, and get the CSI's into trouble.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI or X-Men. Also, I only own Shawn Summers.

Summary: Takes place after X-1, and the latest CSI. Shawn Summers comes from Phoenix, but gives the lab more than they bargained for. This story is mostly focused on Shawn.

A/N: This is my first fic, so I may get the characters a bit different than they actually are on the show.

Pairings: None yet that I can think of... will have one in next chappie though.

Collide

It was a dark night in Las Vegas, Nevada. Clouds loomed over the desert, creating total darkness, since all bright casinos were dark. Another blackout had struck Vegas. In the heart of Vegas, though, a murder was taking place.

A young woman of twenty-three ran away from her attacker. "Get back here, bitch!" He screamed. A young man hiding behind a tree saw the whole thing happen. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "This is Summers. I'm at the corner of Diamond and Manfield. In pursuit of a man. He's chasing after a young woman. What do you want me to do, Brass?" The man asked. "Shawn Summers? Don't do anything! Stay where you are. We'll be there in a minute." Shawn shook his head and pocketed the walkie-talkie, pulling out his gun. He jogged in the direction of where they went.

Shawn was careful not to be seen. The only problem was... he couldn't see them. He had dived behind a pile of boxes in a large lot. There were houses all around, and he didn't want the assailant to take over any houses and possibly get hostages. "I know you're here, Dr. Summers." Shouted a gruff voice, "You think too loud!" "Damn it." He said, cocking his gun. It was now or never. He shot up from his hiding place and pointed the gun at the burly man. "No, please!" The girl screamed, tears streaming down her face. "It'll be alright!" Shawn said. He didn't know if everything would turn out alright. But he had to take a chance if one appeared. "Don't even try it, Summers. You're not getting out of this one." He said as sirens got closer, "You called the cops!" His face turned red and purple in anger. "Just calm down!" Shawn said, "Let her go and I'll make sure you don't get death row." "She wouldn't be my first one, Shawn!" He screamed asJames Brass and Gil Grissom got out of one car. Sara Sidle, Sofia Grissom, and Greg Sanders, along with the other three from Swing Shift got out from the other one.

"He's not even supposed to be here!" Jim said to Gil, "He purposely disobeyed orders, and now he's in this position!" He was angry that his son would do this. Ellie wouldn't approve of her half-brother's behavior.

"I'll let her go on one condition, Summers!" Shouted the man. "What?" Asked Shawn, "What will make you end this, Darren?" "You tell Xavier that I want back in the mansion as a good man, but let me take your life or at least badly hurt you." He whispered. Shawn picked up on what he was saying with his sensitive hearing. "Put your gun down, raise your hands over your head, and make sure your men won't shoot me. I'll send her right over if you can do that." He said as quiet as he could. Shawn nodded. He crouched down and put his gun on the ground. He rose, his hands in the air. Darren motioned for him to kick it over to him. "Don't shoot!" Shawn shoutedas they cocked their guns, "Do not!" He went over to Darren. "You got me. Now let her go." Shawn said. Darren let the woman go and she ran over to Grissom, who covered her half-naked body. "Don't do it, dad!" Shawn shouted to Brass.

"What do you expect me to do, Darren?" Shawn asked, "The professor might not take you by hurting me." "He won't know, Shawn!" Shouted Darren, pointing his gun to Shawn's head, "Now get the communicator out and call them!" Gil was confused. What was he talking about? "Get your guys out of here!"Darren yelled at Shawn. He shook his head. "They won't go, Dar." He said, "They're my friends. They wouldn't leave." He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled the silver communicator out. "It won't work unless they're in the jet." Shawn said. There was a dead silence. Shawn didn't want the lab finding out his past and abilities as a mutant. But there was no other way. He could teleport, but he could also heal. This was the best way.

"What are you so afraid of, Shawnie!" Shouted Darren into the quiet air, "I pity those who don't like us. They don't know what it's like being a thing like us." "I gave up on pity a long time ago." Shawn said. "Why are you so angry all the time?" Darren asked, the gun shaking. "Sometimes, anger can help," Shawn told him, pressing a button that contacted the X-Jet. "This is Scott Summers. Do you copy?" A manly voice answered. "Copy. This is Shawn. Where's the professor?" Shawn asked. "He's in Europe with Magneto." Said Scott angrily, "Why? Are you alright?" "Not exactly." Shawn said, covering the reciever, "He's in Europe. Who do you want to talk to?" "You go there, get Jean, Logan, and Scott, and get back here." He said, "I have a settle to score." He froze the whole police department and forensic scientists. "They'll see everything and remember it. They just can't move." He said. Shawn nodded and teleported.

"Jeez, Shawn, you scared the-" Scott started, but was teleported with Shawn to the mansion. Shawn quickly grabbed Jean, who was in the middle of class, and then Logan. He teleported them to the blackness of Las Vegas. "I don't think we're in New York anymore, Toto." Logan said to Scott. He recieved a glare. "What did you bring us here for, Shawn?" Asked Jean. "It's me, Jeannie." Darren said. He froze the four of them. He sauntered over to Jean, inhaling her scent. "You smell like Scottie." He spat, disappointed, "I thought you two broke up." "We... did..." Said Scott through clenched teeth. Shawn tried to break himself free. "I used to love your smell, Jean." He purred loudly.


End file.
